Batman: Knights and Riddles
by Theriddler101
Summary: It has been a year and a half since the siege of Gotham and the apparent "death" of The Batman. John "Robin" Blake has been training to take up the mantle since he discovered the cave with instructions from Bruce Wayne (who's traveling Europe with Selina Kyle). Things have been quiet for the past year, but something is lurking in the shadows... something that riddles the mind...
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year and a half since the siege of Gotham and the apparent "death" of The Batman. John "Robin" Blake has been training to take up the mantle since he discovered the cave with instructions from Bruce Wayne (who's traveling Europe with Selina Kyle). Things have been quiet for the past year, so Blake has had plenty of time to train to become the next crime fighter of Gotham City. Thing is the last six months have been filled with whispers of new threat in the city. One growing in the most the most ironic of places…

Chapter One: Let the Games Begin

Night time: Once the worst time for crime has become the best of times for it. The alley's fill with games of risk, chance, and chuckles of Russian Rolette; Especially one ally in particular; one that has taken the name of Crime Ally to the underground world of Gotham City. It is located behind the abandoned opera house, the same place where the Batman was born. There are many a thug and gangsters risking their lives for cold hard cash. "It's the only honest money I can get", most of them say. In some aspects there right. Jobs have become even harder to uphold since the siege of Gotham. Almost no was or is thug is trusted since then, so they all come here; to the game tables and corner games. Most play poker for cheap change. The Big bucks are in the Russian Bullets and Craps.

As the games take place, a stubby man in a ripped tux with slicked hair and a pointy nose wearing a monocle with a gold rim walks around with two armed henchman and a black umbrella. Every man he passes trembles and sweats in fear. He passes all the tables and side games till he comes to a game of craps closest to the old opera exit. It is heated and one of the guys, who was in a t-shirt and ripped jeans, is screaming "You stupid fed you're cheating!" There the stubby man stops and snaps his fingers. The howling crowd observing the game between the two rolling combatants goes silent and disperses from witnessing the two combatants. One is in a t-shirt and jeans and the other is wearing a black sweater vest and white shirt. His back is turned from the stubby man, while the other in jeans looks in fear. The jean wearing one then gives the dice to the stubby man, as he grins at him as if to say "I'll take care of this". The vest man does not move.

"You have been a lucky man, mate" Says the stubby man in a thick British accent. "You've rolled every night, losing little and gaining much. Is there something you're pulling over my eyes love? This isn't the first time someone has accused you of cheatin which I think is all good fun, but being a fed.." The stubby man roles the dice in his palms and then tosses them at the green man's black shoes. "Well, that's a concern" He says blatantly.

The vest man turns to the stubby man with a smirk, revealing his stubble face and crooked glasses, as well as a green tie that seemed wrinkled. "Now Penguin, why would I do that when you have two armed henchman and an umbrella with a hidden gun in its rod?"

The penguin smiles at the remark. "I see my reputation precedes me Mr…"

"Oh my name is not important, but YOURS is. Why bother with me?" The man shows his badge.

The Penguin smiles a wicked grin "well you got guts showing that to my face my boy, I'll give you that. Now I'd hate for our first meeting to be our last so…" The umbrella points at the man's abdomen. "Are you truly here to play or ruin my system? Cause to be honest, I hate feds"

The man laughs. "You are not afraid of anything are you Mr. Penguin?"

"I don't get scared of any man. Especially one who is accused of being a fed in a nobody place and has no name."

"Well I may be someone important. Hell I may be no one. Yes I'm a fed; ex if you like. I just wanted you're attention you see?" The man puts the badge away. "And I got what I wanted. You see Penguin you are one of the most influential men in this pit of a city! You're a someone who gets things done, and you're unafraid, which is why I've come here. To get your attention and ask for a… partnership if you will"

Penguin grows a grotesque smile. "Is that so?"

"Oh of course. Would I lie? Don't answer that. You see I still have a few connections in the bureau that might suite you for trade of something I heard from a buzzing bee say you had."

"Which are?" Said Penguin

"Codes Oswald. Hacking codes for the entire GCPD Network. Codes that can be of use to… us"

"Why yes. I may have such things but if you want business please call me Oswald"

The vested man Grinned a tiny grin. "Okay Oswald. Well you're a man of connection and power due to this. Someone who can how do I put this… save this broken city, with my help of course."

"Your point Mr. "

"Do you remember the Batman Oswald?"

"Of course. He was bad for business when I started out. He took out Morone and his guys, in my parents old place during that Joker crisis. Basically he left us with nothing "

"He has been gone for a while has he not? The city has fallen so deep since his involvement in stopping the fall of the corrupt and HONEST men like you and I can't even get an honest job" the glasses man says with sympathy. "The bat left us with broken officials, a city divided, and with the wrong people on top."

"Yeah but… how do you expect to change that"

"The codes Oswald. The Batman is gone. There's no question about that. The best you've got are these dam games, but if you give me these codes, I think we could revel. Take back what's ours from the filth that runs this town."

"How? Riot? That happened…"

"Yes, but that Bane character had it all wrong! True chaos comes from more than toppling cars; to send a message, one must truly plant the chaos. As a great man once said, "chaos is fear." And that's what we must make the city see in itself so we, the true people of Gotham, sit on top and the cesspool collects at the bottom."

Oswald lowers his umbrella. "And you can get this done simply with some computer codes?"

"With your help as well yes. I can take this city to its true level with my creative methods and your codes."

"And these methods would be?"

"Oh… let's not spoil it."

"Hm… how can I trust you?"

"Do you see anybody else willing to do something this relevant; anybody else with how you say the balls? Aren't you tiered of the gutters Oswald?"

Oswald was suddenly overwhelmed with optimism with thoughts of rule, and reclaiming birthrite. "Ha! You're right! As my Dad said, if you see an opportunity, take it! Here come with me. I feel we have work to do."

With a pat on the back, Oswald walks away as the man follows. The glasses man takes out a piece of paper and then a green pencil and scribble on the paper a tone of green question marks quickly and with a lot of pressure as he giggles under his breath, following Oswald. "Let the games begin." He says as his smile grows, and he and Oswald are consumed by the darkness of a nearby warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Water drips from the stalactites and water falls of the cave as Blake swings at the air with a pair of apparent virtual goggles on and nothing but a pair of mesh pants. His sweat drips all over his chest, and his hair. He makes a round house kick and stops when he hears footsteps. He takes off the goggles to see a familiar butler with a tray that has a red protein shake on it.

"Master Blake, you're worse than Master Bruce; you've been at this for 2 hours straight. It's midnight. All the orphans are asleep. You should join them. Clear your head."

Blake smiles as he walks over and takes the red shake "Alfred please. How can I make Bruce proud if I can't stay up past midnight?"

Alfred smirks back as he takes the goggles off of Blake. "Even Master Bruce had limits Master Blake, even though he was afraid to show them. The last thing you need today is sleep deprivation because you can't get enough of Mr. Fox's new toy."

"Last time I checked Bruce was the one cavorting through the night in a Bat suit."

"That may be but look at the situations he was in. Crime was all over Gotham; now there isn't even a peep of it, unless you really look for it."

"Just you wait Alfred. Something's bound to happen. You know this city better than anyone. It doesn't stay quiet for long."

Blake does a summer sault front flip off the platform he was on to one with a giant computer which seemed to be scanning every known crime file in police reports. Most merely speculated underground gaming happening behind an opera house. However, in the computers far right corner, something blinked red letters that say ALERT.

"Well Alfred" says Blake as he cleans himself with a towel and sits in the computer chair, "It may be quiet, but the Bat Computer's scan of the Police database seems to have picked up a slight virus. "

"Did you say Bat Computer Sir?" Said Alfred with confusion.

"Yeah since everything is related to bats I thought I'd call it that. You like it?"

Alfred laughs. "Well it's more creative than Master Bruce that's for sure. Be careful though. Next thing you'll name everything after Bats, like the excuse for a car Master Bruce drove or something."

Blake laughs as Alfred walks up the black cave steps to the elevator. "Good night Alfred", Says Blake.

"Good night sir" he replies.

Blake then begins to examine the alert closely. Luckily not only did Blake get instructions to the Bat Cave from Bruce but he also got a whole manual on how to use the various forms of equipment so that he could be the Batman. He read of things such as how to where the suit, how to use the computer; the list was almost endless. If it weren't for the quiet in Gotham, Blake may not have reviewed it all; but he did; from beginning to end, actually. All he really needed now was some field experience, and from what this alert said, he could possibly get it. Not only does this alert speak of a back yard virus in the system, but that it's located in all private and personal documents of the data files on of the entire GCPD Database. This seems kind of strange, but if someone stole this info that he is witnessing, it would take one spill of this shit to pour Gotham's law enforcement into hell. Also the computer system The GCPD had was fairly secure, so whoever was doing this was determined and damn good with computers. Plus they must have had some kind of special access codes or something since no one was stopping it from the GCPD headquarters. It seems someone has a vendetta against the police department or was targeting them, but who? Blake didn't seem to understand it. Words pop up suddenly saying 30 MIN. TILL VIRUS INISTIATES. Suddenly, Blake went red with worry and excitement, and with rapid hands he tried to trip up the virus with fire walls and blockades, but it was just breaking through. This thing, whatever it was, was vicious. _Can I at least get a lock on source location_? thought Blake. Then suddenly the computer said POINT OF ORIGIN: ACE CHEMICALS BUILDING. Blake then smirked and thought looks like I've got to stop the source. So, with a click of a button Blake raised a center piece on the tall platform he was working out on reveal the armor of a legend; The Bat suit. He then slips it on piece by piece , as quick as he can. The adrenaline flowing through him was insane and when the alert said 25MINUTES TILL CONTACT, Blake had fully donned the cape and cal. With a press on an installed intercom button hidden in the helmet, Blake contact the commissioner. "Hello?" said Gordon. "Jim, it's me. There's a virus uploading on to your server. It will be complicated to find on your servers but you need to try. As precaution, I'm going to try and possibly destroy the source." "So you're finally doing it hu kid? Also, do you really think this is that major" Blake smiled. "It's time I gots some field work, either way. I'm heading to the Ace Chemicals building. That seems to be where the point of origin is. I'll phone if I need backup." "Good luck kid." And like that the connection was cut by Blake. He knew he needed to get there fast, but he was not quit conferrable with The BAT yet, so he grabbed the nearby bat pod. With a revving sound, he started it up and flew through the Waterfall. At that exact moment, Blake felt the pressure, and he official felt like he was Batman.

From a control panel covered in many screens, admiring all the info he was about to have in 20 minutes, the vest man sits and laughs as he listens to a recording of the commissioners conversation with someone who seems to have the M.O of the Dark Knight. Since his com cannot be traced and it surprisingly fast acting, he couldn't think of another contender. He smirks and giggles at the arise of this "Batman kid" who he merely thinks is playing dress up. While thinking this, the man in a vest constantly draws more and more question marks on a sheet of paper with his green pencil. It's like he doesn't even know he's doing it. Suddenly the penguin shows up with two big hulking thugs. "Alright, so you're getting what you want. Now when will I get what I want?." The vest man puts up a finger as his shadowed chair back is to the Penguin. "Be patient my powerful friend." He then clicks a button and bunch of green question marks show up on one of the many screens just floating there, and then on another, and another. Suddenly the countdown is now 10!"This is only the beginning". Suddenly the vest man laughs a very small manic laugh, making the penguin even cringe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Riddle Me This?

The wind was a like an ice wave at the speed Blake was going on the Bat pod, but his adrenalin was so high, it felt like a cool breeze between the creases of the bat suit. Driving the bat pod was the easiest to Blake when it came to the gadgets, since he loved motorcycles so much as a kid. With this ease, the buildings and cars swerved past like lines of pure light and like no time at all, he was in the Shadow of the of the Ace Chemicals building. It looked completely abandoned but that was the scary part to Blake. _This is too easy_, he thought as he reached for his com on his helmet. "Gordon come in" said Blake in a deep voice. "What's up kid?" "Can you give me a 50 foot Perimeter, and some stand by?"

"That suspicious hu? Alright, but do you have to do the voice?" Blake giggled. "Sorry. Necessary precaution." said Blake and then he cut the com. He then parked the bat pod to the side of the Ace Chemicals building, hoping it is unseen, and walks through the front door.

From his screens of green, the vested man watched as the mimicking bat parked and walked into the empty lobby of the Ace Chemicals building and the vested man smiled as he signaled to the Penguin behind him. "Send them in" said the penguin to his goons. The vested man then chuckled and drew more question marks on a new piece of paper. His other one was at his foot, smothered and ripped with green question marks.

Blake stood there in the pitch black darkness of the room. Nothing but the smell of dust balls and hospital filled the room as he tried to scan it with his still untrained eyes. He did not wish to use the new detective vision based on sonar tech. At least not yet, since it still had some bugs to kick out. Suddenly a spot light shine right on him. He stood there shocked to have been expected, but did not move thinking it would be a sign of weakness: Something Bruce never showed. Suddenly a voice seeped from all over. "Kill him" it said in an electronic raspy way and then the lights went out again. Suddenly a click of guns could be heard from all around. Blake without hesitation smirked and dropped a smoke bomb right from where he was standing. Like clockwork he dropped it and they fired. In the confusion he activated the detective vision and slid into the darkness under a nearby lab table. His eyes where now covered with lenses that lit the room up, allowing him to see in the dark. Still since it was buggy, the environment looked like it was in constant vibration and if you moved to quickly it got worse. From where he was there where six guys with guns (Three to his right and three on his left), all shocked to have missed. This was just as risky as Blake expected, but just as predictable. With then a stern resolute, Blake drew three baterangs and snuck a bottle from the top of the table. He then chucked the bottle to his far front where it crashed causing all six of them to turn their backs to him. Perfect he thought and then with incredible speed, he through the three baterangs at the three to his right; it caused them all to trip up and shoot wildly as they fell. Then with this distracting the people to his left, he slid kicked one knocked the other two with jabs to the gullet and then a round house kick. As the other three got there footing he dived at them, grabbing the first, throwing him into the second and then kicked both of them into the third. They all fell as the third tried to get up. Blake straight up kicked him in the face. They were then all out cold. Blake smiled and said "You let your goons do all your work? Show yourself!" and suddenly all the lights turned on simultaneously, revealing green question marks all marked up on the walls and a clock in front of Blake that read 6:50 and seemed to be counting down, and there were bombs. "Well done impersonator." said the electronic voice. "You seem well versed in the way of the bat physically, but you are not him. Your intellectual prowess says it all. Only a fool would forget their main objective, and that's exactly what you did. You're so caught up in finding a goon leader that you've forgotten the police records" Suddenly Blake got hot and realized what the timer was. 5:10 was how much time he had to stop the secret virus in all of the police records. He then began to panic, looking all over the room for the contraption that may be doing this. "Oh you won't find it in there boy wonder. I wired the signal read to think the origion of the signal you picked up was there when it is truly with me" Blake looked up insulted by such a comment and the rashness of his actions. This menace obviously relished in the fact Blake was no Batman. "But I will give you a chance to stop me" Said the voice and then suddenly the timer stopped at 4:00. Blake was confused. "You see boy, I'm a bit of a gamesman. I like games; Riddles mostly. You can call me the Riddler, since I know this cities people just love derogative names. But that is beside the point. I challenge you to a game, impersonator. If you can solve my riddle, I will stop the download."

The Penguin stomped up to Riddler with steam in his ears. "A game? Your going to sacrifice your entire plan on a game?" The Riddler turned his greasy stubbled face to the Penguins with extreme seriousness. "What's the point of winning if you can't have a little fun." he said in his eerie voice. The penguin saw Riddler's eyes. They where as black as the night sky. It was terrifying how much this guy really was. Penguin backed off, realizing how much of a dumb decision he had made dealing with a man like this; someone who seemed to have no soul. Riddler then turned and said into the intercom "Riddle me this".


	4. Author

Author's note: Chapter 4 in Progress

Don't worry readers it's on its way. Chapter 4 of Batman: Knights and Riddles will be premering sometime next week. I'm just very busy with my college assignments right now. But don't worry! Blake as Batman will have one hell of a first challenge. The only question is this: Can he defeat a mind such as Riddlers?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flames of Despair

Blake Stood in the question mark filled Abandoned Ace Chemicals building, cloaked in the cape and cowl of the Dark Knight excited, aware, but also scared. He obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into. All I need is field experience is what he told himself, but this is something completely different from what he expected. This was not merely a small time thug hoping to hack the police system for means of granger or attention, but a deranged psychopath. Granted he knew he would face one sooner or later but so soon? Bruce didn't dive into facing psychos. It happened naturally over time. That's how escalation was supposed to work, but thing is escalation didn't just stop when Batman "Died". It already occurred and it just "Took a break" without the cape crusader. So here he was being challenged by an unknown adversary with a calling card. The escalation had awakened, and Blake couldn't be more terrified. He had obviously walked into a trap and was at the mercy of the Riddler.

With a sudden flash of light after The Riddler said "Riddle me This" the room dimmed and a projection was now lit in the room onto one of its empty walls showing a set of jumbled letters written in decent writing. In front of him a light like a spot light illuminated a desk with paper and pencil on it that Blake payed no mind to before. What the hell? thought Blake. Suddenly the speaker picked back up. "Well Bat interpreter, what do you make of this? Within this jumble of letters lies the answer to this riddle: What do you call a Spanish man at the end and it is close to your personal dread?". Said Riddler. The speakers let off a load screech and then they were off. Blake, confused but amused, laughed and activated his communication channel and said "Alfred you there" but his response was static. "Alfred?" said Blake again, but nothing. Suddenly the speakers kicked up again "Nice try impersonation, but I figured there was no way you found my location or fought off the hired help without a bit of tech and support so I blocked all communication channels that reach out of this building . It's up to you and your feeble brain to get you out of this conundrum." And then the speakers cut out again.

Blake was awe struck_. I'm flying blind _he thought. He then looked at the desk and puzzle that lied before him. He walked up slowly and cautiously and picked up the pencil and when he did, the clock showed its ugly face again saying 3:59 by the puzzle. "Oh did you forget? Your timed!" said the Riddler on the speakers. Blake began to sweat, and then without hesitation he began to write down each letter.

The Riddler Smiled as he watched the bat impersonator write in a scramble. A smile creeped from the Penguins mouth as well. Penguin than got serious again and asked. "Um well….. this is fun watching this boy squirm but…. WHY games?! Can't we just kill…." But before Penguin could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a gun pointed at his head. The two goons that where present went to help, but Riddler said "Move another inch and he dies!". The two froze in their stride. Penguin's face was that of terror. "I.. I gave you everything.." He said in almost unspeakable blubbering. Riddler cocked the gun and turned to him with a menacing face. "You did what you were asked little bird and I thank you.." Riddler then leaned in to Penguins face. "But this is MY FUN! DON'T. RUIN. IT!" he said in a scream that made the men curdle. Penguin began to shake. "Okay okay…. It's just… he's a-an obstacle and.." then the gun came down. One of penguins, men then dived at riddler. Riddler shot him without hesitation. The other stopped in fear. Penguin went to bring up his umbrella but Riddler stopped it with his hand, took it, and handed him a square silver device with a green button on it. Penguin locked eyes with the riddler. Pengin could see there was a hint of green in those dark eyes, making him less afraid. Then Riddler said with another creepy smile "When I give the signal, press it" he then pointed at the screen "and your worries will disappear and you will win your prize."

Penguin then grew a smile. "You planned this all along haven't you" he said. Riddler sat up and began to draw marks on the now ripping paper. "Let me have my fun and you will be a happy man" said Riddler, with his eyes glued to the scene of the struggling Bat-Boy.

2:48, 2:47…. Each minute felt like a knife piercing in Blake's forehead with each bead of sweat. He so far had the letters dmeuartdevzh all lined up. He kept thinking of a key word in this Riddle, and he kept coming up with end and dread as to what The Riddler was going off for. 2:15 then 2:00.. time was flying, but he felt like he was on to something and then he saw it. Something that fit from these letters. Death he thought. It was perfect! Personal dread, mans end, it all fit! With lightning speed he jot it down in all caps DEATH and screamed "Done!"

Without a word or a sound the timer stopped at 50 seconds. Blake felt a sense of relief and surprise. _A psycho true to his word.. who knew_. He thought. Then Blake pressed his com button and said "Alfred you there" he said. "Here sir what happened" answered Alfred. Blake sighed a very relieved sighed and said "No time I need a lock on this guy's loca.." But before he could finish, a very load buzzing sound filled his ears, causing him to fall to his knees clutching his head. Then the speakers kicked up again. "Oh you young fool, how I love your confidence."

Blake got up and in an angry tone said "Figures you're not one of your word, even though I played your little game." The ringing noise hit him again then the speakers. "Oh, you played alright but you were not even close to winning. You answered only partially right. It's death alright, but I said Spanish man."

Blake, with as much strength as he could muster looked at the screen again. He saw it as plan as day with the clock ticking 3.. 2..1… "Muerte" whispered Blake. Then over the com he heard. "Game over Bat-Brat!" and with a click of Penguins button, a huge force followed by cement and extreme heat entered Blake's senses, followed by nothing but darkness.

As Blake lay in the wreckage, his senses coming back to him, he could hear sirens but then footsteps. Suddenly in front him, a man in a black vest and green tie stood above him. He is holding a gun and leans down to face Blake. He rips the mask off and points the gun at his forhead. Blake could feel the cold metal touch his bloody forehead. "You shouldn't play hero" said the man but then another voice says "Cops! lets go" and with a quick smile the man was gone and Blake passed out again with an unbearable thought: _I'm not Batman…_


	6. A Promise to my Readers

A note to all my readers: I have not forgotten you. I'm sorry I have left you hanging, waiting or frustrated for not posting in a really long time. Reason? Life got in the way. My summer was hell and things got hectic as soon as I got back into school. However, to me this is still no excuse. I owe you guys complete stories. One does not deserve to wait as long as you guys did. Therefore, here is a promise: Within the next week the next chapter of both my stories, Knights and Riddles and Lizard-Man will be posted. I also plan to regularly post from now on until both stories are finished. Also, If I could ask a favor from all of you: PLEASE CONTINUOSLY MESSAGE ME THROUGH REVIEWS! The more you bother me the, quicker my stories will be posted. Now you don't HAVE to do this but it would be helpful. In Conclusion, thank you all for waiting so long and reading thus far. You guys are the reason I write. Without you guys, my stories would be nothing. Thanks again and keep your eyes open!


	7. Chapter 5

THE WAIT IS OVER READERS! New characters shall enter... the plot shall thicken... and a twist that will lead you all to the edge of your seat! Without further ado Here is the next chapter in my story Batman: Knights and Riddles...

Chapter 5: The Bat, The Blake, and the Barbara

Alarms and sirens was all that Blake could hear as he once again was in the in the darkness. This was paired with a overwhelming feeling of despair and the thought of failure haunting his dizzied mind. How could he think that things were going to be easy? Didn't he seem to understand the gravity of what he was undertaking? And then, as Blake drifted into a deeper sleep, he began to think of his first visit to the Bat Cave.

Water dripped from the straps, satchel bag, and clothes that Blake wore. Before him laid what seemed to be an empty cave. As Blake curiously stepped forward into its slow flowing puddles, the ground below him began to move. Blake, being used to the strange and dangerous, stood completely still ready for anything. To his surprise, all that had happened was the now dark light was lit, bringing such things as a computer and the all famous bat pod into view. Also he was now a couple feet off the ground on a platform. Finding it now safe to move, Blake stepped forward only to be startled by a clear box rising from the center. This box contained the bat suit and gadgets. Blake couldn't help but smile at the site. He then reached into his satchel and pulled out a thick tan colored paper binder that was filled to the brim with papers. Blake took it out with care to make sure he didn't drop any pages out. With a bit of a smirk he then walked over to the computer and set the book down. He then opened the book up to page 3 and 4. Surprisingly, these two pages where a scraggly letter sloppily written by Bruce instead of the standard typed instructions. Pleased with what seemed to be a great honor, though it was written wildly, Blake read the following:

_My Friend Blake,_

_I'm in a tight spot at the moment as I write you this letter. I am in a pit in which our common enemy Bane has put me to keep me out of the way. Though it seems to be a waste of time to write a letter as Gotham is in the control of a mad man, it must be done. Though things are rough now, much more I feel will be at stake later after this minor war. There are many foes out there that I feel will threaten the future of Gotham and I believe the circumstances we are in now will lead to my departure. When I say this I don't mean death; it will seem that way when the time comes to pass, but I want to try and live a life. Something I've never truly had the chance to do. In my eyes, to do this I must pass the torch and in a much more literally sense then what I thought I could do eight years ago. Therefore, I've chosen you to be that torchbearer. I leave to you a package of instructions that I made in case I was out of action during the joker crisis. It will teach how to use every piece of tech I own from the suite to the vehicles. I entrust you with everything, and by the time you read this I will be presumed dead. As stated, do not believe this and understand something very important: I WILL be watching you. Good Luck out there._

_Sincerely you're Friend,_

_Bruce Wayne. _

`As Blake set the letter down, he felt a sense of joy, pride, and a small twinge of fear. For one, he was very pleased to know Bruce was still alive (Though it still blew his mind to think of how one can avoid a nuke). Also he was slightly prideful in the thought of being chosen as the next Batman. I mean, he could have chosen anyone more qualified, but he chose Blake. He felt a great kinship to Bruce in the thought. Then there was the warning of being watched.

One did not take threats lightly in any case, but from the man who fought all crime in Gotham? This was no side wine warning. This was a big red flag that you should watch out for. Blake knew Bruce did not expect him to pick up without any training since he left him this manuel for everything. Blake knew he had time, but he had to tred lightly. When he acted he had to be ready. If not he was going to be in worse trouble than he could be from just facing a random foe in a costume.

This memory was suddenly interrupted by a sudden shot of pain coming from all over Blake's body. Though his vision was fuzzy, Blake knew he was in a hospital. The lights where dim. Blake painfully rotated his head to find a nurse checking his vitals. Blake couldn't make out what she was saying but it seemed to be apologetic towards him and another remark to someone else in the room. As Blake turned, his hearing began to come back and his vision was in full focus. The person in which the nurse had extended her remarks to along with Blake was none other than Jim Gordon. He looked happy, to see Blake but saddened by the state. Blake Opened a smile to this concern and said the words "How'm I doin Chief?".

Gordon looked to the nurse. "Leaves us for a minute?" he said. With a "Sure but just for a minute" and a head nod, she left the room. Gordon walked over and Clutched one of Blake's hands in both of his.

"Bit of a Close call don't you think?" said Blake

Gordon Grinned again. "You're tellin me. You have two cracked ribs, a fractured arm and mild concussion not to mention all the shrapnel that was removed from the rest of you"

Blake made a skin stretching smile with effort "So that's why I hurt everywhere." stated Blake. Gordon shook his head to this statement as Blake continued; suddenly shock to see what he was or rather wasn't wearing. "How did you get me to a hospital without… you know… issues?" stated Blake.

Gordon rubbed his head with a bit of embarrassment. "Well… it wasn't easy" he said. "Part of the reason you're in excessive pain is because me and my new partner dug you up from wreckage and ripped the suit off of you. There wasn't much to rip off, but enough to make it an effort. We then made up some story that you were a civilian hurt by the blast and that Batman got away."

Blake looked confused "But the Bat pod was still….." but before Blake could finish Gordon Jump on his words with the Phrase "mixed with the Brick of the Building."

Blake felt a tug in his throat from this statement. Not only did he damage the suit beyond repair, but the Bat Pod as well. Gordon seemed to share his sympathy but Blake looked at him still confused. "Gordon… why aren't you reprimanding me?" Asked Blake.

Gordon just smiled. "Kid, I'm just happy you're okay. Yeah I'm hell a pissed at you for your rashness of the situation, and might I ad brashness, but we all didn't know what to expect from this scenario. Funny thing to, nothing's happened with the files u mentioned since the explosion."

Blake seemed confused again by this statement. "Nothing at all? How long have I been out?" he asked.

Just as Gordon was about to answer, a girl with amber hair walked in and answered "about 5 hours. I've been keeping track. Not only that, but GCPD is all over the city looking for the stolen files, however it doesn't seemed a getaway car was used. Also, Dad? The nurse says we have 5 more minutes"

Gordon smiled with a glistening beam. "That's my girl." He said. As he did Blake raised both eyebrows as if to say and who is this? Gordon replied right away. "Oh right… Blake, this is my daughter and new partner Barbra Gordon."

"Oh Dad so formal. High Blake it's a pleasure" Said Barbra as she shook Blake's hand.

Blake smirked at this and looked over a Jim with a little concern. "Oh, Blake come on she's family. Plus… I didn't tell her."

"Oh the whole identity thing? Oh no I figured that out." Jumped Barbra. "I simply deduced that…."

"I don't need the explanation Ms. Gordon, but I hope I can trust you." interrupted Blake.

"Believe me Blake you can trust me. It was my idea to make the cover story and rip off your suit in the first place. You don't think my brilliant father was that smart did you?" Gordon threw in a "hey" causing everyone to share a laugh before she continued. "Oh, and it's simply Barbra Blake. You and my dad.. o formal. " said Barbra.

"My apologies Barbra" said Blake with a slight wince of pain following. Just as it happened, the nurse walked in. "I'm sorry, but Blake needs care and his uncle Alfred is here to see him." said the nurse. Everyone agreed with okays and said there goodbyes with a "keep you updated". Barbra and Blake shared one last smile as she and her father left. Blake really liked this Barbra, and just hoped they would see more of each other. However, this happy thought was interrupted as Alfred walked in with a concern. Blake gritted and word vomited "Alfred, I don't know all the details. I would ask Jim if you're curious about the uh… items". Alfred did not seem concerned about that as he shook his head and said "shut up. To hell with the items; I'm just glad you're okay." Blake, again, was shocked. "Oh… well then … and not to be disrespectful… but why are you here. As you can see, I'm perfectly cared for?" asked Blake as he gestured to the nurse. Alfred then pulled out a small black phone and said "Dial one". Blake, with his slightly quivering fingers did just that. He then steadily raised it to his ear as it rang. Within a ring and a half, voice said "Hello Blake" and all color in Blake's face went white. He began to sweat and a gulf ball seemed to land in the pit of his stomach. As all this happened, he thought back to that last part in Bruce's letter: I'll be watching you; For this was no ordinary person on the other end of this call. This was none other than the famous Bruce Wayne; this was Batman.


End file.
